


The Boy Next Door

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingerprintbruises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/gifts).



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/414939/414939_original.jpg)


End file.
